Warriors of Worlds
by SparkinClark
Summary: Tima, The Supreme Kai of Time has summoned 4 warriors to stop an evil masked man that wants to conquer the entire multiverse. With the help of the warriors, Gohan, Lenalee, Korra and Naruto will the multiverse be saved? And their worlds as well? Or will they fall and crumble. Cross Pairings: GohaLena NaruKorr and (*Surprised Cross Pair*) that will appear in the story. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Hi, NaitoOni93 is back! Sorry I left, Life and what not. But I am back and ready to make more stories. HUZZAH! :D

Crossover of Naruto Shippuden, Dragonball Z, Legend of Korra and D. Gray-Man. There will be hints of other universes too and maybe some references. ;D

Pairings: Eventual GohaLena, NaruKorr and another couple that will remain a secret ;)

Rated: T. (Some Lime Moments)

Summary: Gohan, Naruto, Lenalee and Korra are brought into a new world in order to stop an very powerful threat. Will they prevail and save not only this new world, but their own as well? Eventual Pairings.

Sorry if this story seems rushed and not great. It's been a while. Lol.

*BTW Kagome has been replaced with Lenalee

* * *

><p>(Speech)<p>

_'Hello'_

**"Demon/or Inner Entity"**

"Hello"

* * *

><p>Age:<p>

Gohan: 16

Lenalee: 16

Naruto: 16

Korra: 16

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Summoning the Warriors!<span>

In a planet far away from Earth, almost in a distant galaxy lived a Kai. This Kai was the Supreme Kai of Time, Tima(Name I made up for her. Don't wanna keep calling her the Supreme Kai of Time). Right now, Time was looking through a crystal mirror in sheer horror. Why? A masked man appeared in the mirror and he was looking at an army. He looked over the army and raised his hand. He seemed to be making a speech and what he said had made Tima horrified.

* * *

><p>"I will be the emperor of the universe. Soon, Universes 7, 1, 8 and 10 will be mine. My power will go beyond that of Lord Beerus himself!" He stated.<p>

The audience cheered.

"My Army. We will rule the universe and be feared throughout the Galaxy and the next and THE NEXT!" He stated once again.

And like before the audience cheered.

"Time and Space. Power. Demons and Aliens. Legends all alike will quake at our name. The Revolution!" He shouted.

"Lord M! Lord M! Lord M! Lord M!" The audience chanted and cheered. He grinned as he left the stage, leaving the chanting army behind.

The masked man, now recognized as Lord M smirked behind his mask. "Soon...The Whole Multiverse will be mine" He said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Tima who just watched the whole thing, turned off the visual projection and looked at her pet bird who seemed aged. "Oh no Tokitoki, this isn't good. The Multiverse is in trouble. I have to figured out a way to stop M and his army from taking over. But how..." She wondered. Tokitoki just looked at her with a somewhat worried look and nodded.<p>

She couldn't go in and defeat them herself. Despite being a Time Lord(Not that kind of Time Lord) she couldn't just jump in and take them out. The masked man probably would had expect her to come and somehow devised and trap to seal her away. She kept thinking on what to do until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello...Is this thing on?! Tima?..Tima! Ya there!?" The voice spoke out. It sounded like elderly wise man. Tima recognized that voice all to well. "Old Kai! Thank the heavens you are here!" She replied. Maybe she could ask Old Kai on what to do, surely he could help her out. The Old Kai chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes. But I'm sure you know why I'm talking to you right now"

She nodded grimly.

"That masked man. He wants to rule the entire multiverse. I was originally gonna go over there and stop him mysel-"She was again interrupted from old kai.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He roared. "That would be entirely stupid. I can feel his power and it's stronger than Buu's in his good form. And you know how terrifying Buu was." He replied.

She nodded, shuddering at the pink monstrosity. But then regained her composure and glared up the sky in frustration "Then what should I do Old Kai?! I..I'm running out of options here. What if Beerus the Destroyer founds out about this?!" She shouted.

"Relax. He is sleeping. Thank the heavens. But I have no doubt in my mind he will wake up after all this mess is over. Whis isn't the type of guy to wake up Beerus for something that the problem could handle itself." He explained.

She sat in thought and nodded, but then her eyes widen at the last part of what the old kai said.

"Wait a second?! What did you say?!" She asked.

"I said Beerus the destroyer will not wake up"

"No, not that. The other thing"

"He'll wake up after all this mess is over?"

"No. After that!"

"...Whis will not wake him up?"

"NO! ABOUT THE PROBLEM HANDLING ITSELF!" She shouted in frustration. Her frustration made Tokitoki shake his head. He always dislike his masters temper tantrum.

"Oh ho ho! Thaaat! What about it?" He asked.

"Don't you see?! I could bring some warriors of the universes that the Masked Man is after here. He seems to live in a place called Dirage City. That seems far away. I bring in 4 warriors of my own. Goku! Allen! Tsunade and Tenzin!" She explained with a grin. How did she NOT see this?! This plan can work. No! This plan WILL work. She can bring 4 warriors, tell them about the situation, send them to Lake of Legends where they can start their adventure. Goku is a powerful man that is capable of many things. Saiyan blood + Pure heart makes him extremely a good portion of this group. Allen is also great too, He is an excellent exorcist and kind and caring too . I just hope he'll be available, We'll need all the help we can get. Tsunade and Tenzin too. Air bender and great teacher plus a legendary Sannin and expert medical knowledge in case the team gets hurt. She was beaming of her own plan. It was fool-proof.

"While that IS a great plan...It won't work." Old kai replied.

"WHAAAT?! WHY THE HELL NOT OLD MAN!?" She flared.

He sighed, ignoring the "Old Man" comment and begin to explain "Goku is dead. Allen is nowhere . Tsunade is now Hokage of her village and will not leave them behind and Tenzin will most likely be the only one showing up."

She eyes widen at this. How could she forget that detail. But she can't be blamed. She had been busy with the Future Trunks conspiracy and had been asleep for some time. She blushed at the mention of Trunks. The Saiyan/Human hybrid was indeed cute. But she knew it could NEVER work out. Her thoughts about the Time Traveler were interrupted once again by the Old Kai. This time she was gritting her teeth in suppressed anger.

"However, you can still make your plan work. Instead of going after Goku, Tsunade, Tenzin and Allen. Try Gohan, Lenalee, Naruto and Korra." He advised.

"Gohan? Naruto? Lenalee? Korra?!" She repeated as her anger quickly vanished.

"Yes. Gohan is a capable fighter and possess great smarts. He is Goku's son and possesses great power. He is also the one who defeated Cell. You should thank him when you get the chance. This solar system and possibly the entire universe wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." He explained.

"I see...And Naruto?"

"Naruto is a strong yet low ranking ninja. He possess exceptional chakra and has the nine tailed fox demon sealed within him. Something you were probably aware of. But don't worry. He doesn't use the power unless he really has too. He kinda reminds me of Goku"The Old Kai explained.

"WOW! A human, possessing one the tailed beast of the Sage. That's incredible...What about Korra and Lenalee, Old Kai?" She asked/demanded.

"Well...memory is a bit fuzzy on Lenalee's since I rarely pay attention to Universe 1#(Allen's Universe). I do believe she is a Human who is an Exorcist and member of the European Branch of the Black Order. She is also the younger sister of the Black Order's Chief Officer, Komui Lee." He explained.

She nodded at this and was surprised that another mortal managed to travel through time without her consent. She was going to give her a piece of her mind she is brought here.

"Korra is the current incarnation of the Avatar and immediate successor of Avatar Aang. She has mastered, waterbending, firebending and earthbending. She hasn't learned any airbending yet. But I do believe she will due to her being teamed up with Naruto of course" He chuckled.

"Right. Wow..So we have a Saiyan/Human Hybrid, An exorcist who has great power. A Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails who also possesses great Chakra and the successor of the Avatar. That's a better team the previous one."Tima Commented.

"Of course your brat!" The old kai scolded.

"Brat?!" She gasped.

"Yes Brat! That was for calling me old man! I'm not that old" He commented.

"R-R-Right. I apologize Old Kai. So I'm guessing I should open up 4 portals and bring them here to the temple and explain what is going on?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll let you take over now. I'll be going" And with that he ended the telepathic link.

She nodded and begin to do her work.

* * *

><p>(Korra's Universe)<p>

In republic city, there stood a tan young woman who looked to be around sixteen years old. She was riding on a giant dog that look to be a cross of a polar bear and a dog. These two were Korra and Naga.

"Man, This is boring" She spoke to herself as she looked at the citizens of Republic City.

"Ugh...I wanna go on adventure. Do something excited. I dunno...What about you Naga?" She asked.

The polar bear dog barked in agreement. Suddenly, a purple portal begins to open up and sucking her and Naga in.

"AHH!...W-What the hell?!" She shouted out as this gained many of the citizens attention.

The avatar soon heard a feminine voice calling out to her from the portal. "Korra. Korra" It spoke. Struggle as she and Naga might, they weren't sturdy enough and had gotten sucked into the portal

"AHHH!" She screamed and soon after, the portal vanished.

* * *

><p>(Lenalee's Universe)<p>

A girl with long hair and in two high pigtails is currently fighting an level 1, Akuma. This girl is named Lenalee, a sixteen year old powerful exorcist whose innocence is named the "Dark Boots". The Akuma growled at the exorcist and pointed the gun barrels that were all over it's body at Lenalee.

"Crap!" She shouted as she dodged the multiple blast from the gun barrels. She glared gave the Akuma a powerful axe-kick, effortlessly destroying it.

"Phew..That's over" She said to herself. Suddenly a purple portal begin to open itself up, much to Lenalee's curiosity, she decide to investigate.

"A portal? Odd...Is it the work of another Akuma?" She question herself. However, she begin to hear voices and suddenly her name "Lenalee. Lenalee"

Her eyes widen as she suddenly felt like she was being pulled into the portal. "Ugh! Let me go! Right no-AAHHH!" She yelled as she was completely pulled in and the portal vanished, along with the exorcist.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's Universe)<p>

In Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) stood a blonde ninja who looked to be sixteen years old. He has blue eyes and distinguishing whisker marks on his cheeks. This boy is named, Naruto Uzumaki: The Hyperactive Ninja and Savior of his world. Currently he was taking a walk and looking around at the villagers who rebuilding the village. Last Time, Pain; The Akatsuki leader attacked his village and destroyed it to look for him. Thankfully, Naruto mastered Senjutsu and defeated him. He was able to get him to revive his sensei and many other shinobi. He smiled at the memory of him turning Nagato to the side of good. He was never evil, just wanted peace. He just went about the wrong way about it.

"Man...Pain sure did a number on here. I'm glad that everything is back to normal." He sighed as he begin to think of his ex-teammate and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke...why won't you come home? You defeated Itachi. What more do you want?!" He asked himself. He didn't realized where he was going and ended up at the training grounds. He smiled as flashbacks begin to plague his mind.

"Sure do brings back memories. When team 7 was a whole." He chuckled at the memory of him and Sasuke bickering. His nostalgic thoughts were interrupted when a portal begin to flicker and make itself appeared in the middle of the training field. He raised his eyebrow at the sheer randoms of the portal's sudden appearance.

"Ooook. There's something you don't see everyday. What the hell is goin-"He was interrupted when he heard the portal spoke.

"Naruto. Naruto"

"HOLY GREAT KAMI IN HEAVEN! YOU CAN TALK!? AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Naruto shouted with complete shock. However he did not get his answer as the portal begin to suck him up.

"Wha-..What the hell?! HEY! LET GO ME DAMMIT!" The blonde jinchuriki demanded but it was no use as he was fully sucked in and the portal disappeared along with our blonde hero

* * *

><p>(Gohan's Universe)<p>

Among the mountains of Mount Paozu stood an sixteen year old young man clad in a orange gi. He had spiky black hair that seem to defy gravity and onyx colored eyes. This young man name is Gohan, The Golden warrior and the Hero that defeated Cell. Right now, he is currently training by himself. He hated doing this behind his mother's back, but has no choice. He made a promise to his father that he will be the next hero. A tear escapes his eyes as he thought about his father.

"Dad...I miss you"

"Your father was a strong man Gohan" A familiar voice spoke out.

Gohan immediately spun around to look at his mentor. "Piccolo! What's up!? How ya been?" He asked. Piccolo smirked and nodded. "Been good. Just hanging around the lookout with Dende and Popo" He replied.

The Saiyan hybrid nodded and smiled. He was happy that Dende agreed to become the new guardian of earth. It seemed fitting and he can see his friend everyday. If his mom allowed it.

"But I'm not here to discuss about Dende or the lookout. I have a bad feeling. A feeling that will affected this entire universe." Piccolo informed.

Gohan's face grew serious and looked at his teacher. "You sure Piccolo?"

"Positive. That's why I brought these" Piccolo tossed him a bag of senzu beans. Gohan looked at the bag and counted how many were in there. "Wow. 12!? That's enough for a whole year I learned to save them" Gohan said.

Piccolo smirked and nodded "Yeah, I figured that it'll help" He then brought up his hand and it started to glow. He then felt something on his back "What the?...HUH?! THE POWER POLE!" He shouted as he checked out the weapon that originally belong to his father.

"Like I said. I have a bad feeling something big is about to go down. Something bigger than Cell. And I feeling you won't be doing it alone." Suddenly, as if magic a portal begin to appear itself in front of Piccolo and Gohan.

"Is...that a portal?!" He pointed.

"Seems like it. Gohan, pay attention. I do believe that the bad feeling could be in that portal. I'm not going to go with you. You are stronger than me now and you become fine warrior. Just like your father. Save the universe Gohan!" Piccolo ordered.

"You're right. Thank you Piccolo. For everything!" Gohan thanked.

"No. Don't get all sappy with me Gohan. You're gonna make me puke. Anyways, I'm sure your wondering about your mother. Don't worry, I'll handle it" Piccolo declared.

"WHAT?! You sure?! I mean she's scarier than Frieza and Cell put together" He said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure. I've seen worse after all. Bulma. Anyways, Go! There isn't much time!" Piccolo ordered.

"Got it! Again! Thank you Piccolo!" Gohan thanked again and ran towards the portal. Once reach towards it he heard a faint voice saying his name.

"Gohan. Gohan"

The son of Goku took a deep breath and gave a thumbs up to his Namekian teacher who which gave back with a smirk. Without wasting any more time, he jumped in and disappeared along with portal.

"Gohan. The universe and all it's inhabitants rest on your shoulders now." Piccolo said to himself as he flew off.

* * *

><p>In the temple, Tima was standing there waiting for the four warriors. The first to arrive was Korra. She and Naga fell on the marble flew with thud.<p>

"OW! Dammit! That hurt! Son of bit-"She gazed as she and her polar bear dog got up and begin to examine the entire temple. It was beautiful and golden. She also notice that it was surrounding by smaller other planets.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"You're in the temple of time." Tima spoke as she walked up to the avatar.

Korra immediately took the offensive along with Naga who was growling. She glared at the Kai of Time and asked "Who are you?! Why did you sent me here?!"

She sighed as she should of seen this one coming. "I'll explain once the others arrive"

"Others" She questioned. "There are MORE of you?!" Getting ready to earth bend the Kai. She shook her head. "Well yeah, but they live far away. I mean other heroes I brought here. I'll explain once they arrive. You have no need to fear me. I promise you" She smiled.

Korra sighed and loosened her stance along with Naga. "Can you at least tell me who you are?" She asked.

"Right. I'm Tima, A Goddess of Time" She spoke elegantly.

This surprised the avatar. "Goddess of time!? Whoa!" She was soon cut off from her thoughts when she heard screaming and a orange blur falling on the marble floor.

"Ugh...Ahh! Man...that hurt! Stupid portal! What the hell!" He got up and dusted himself as he looked at his surroundings. He saw a short girl with red hair and pointy ears. And the very beautiful girl with dark skin and brown hair.

_'Wow. She's about as beautiful as Sakura-Chan. WAIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT!?'_ Naruto thought with a little blush on his face. He then looked at Naga and immediately jumped back in fear.

"GUAAAH! W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING!?" He pointed at Naga.

The polar dog just looked at Naruto and then back at Korra.

"Oh her. Her name is Naga. She is a Polar Dog and my very best friend. Isn't that girl?" She said as Naga began to wag her tail as she was being pet from her master.

Naruto could only nod, not use to a dog that size. She's bigger than Akamaru and he is big!

The Kai of time giggled and looked at the blonde Jinchuriki. "It is nice for you to arrive Naruto Uzumaki"

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Korra decided to fill him in and told him everything

"WHAT WAIT?! NO WAY?!" Naruto replied.

Korra nodded. "Appear so, Buuut I guess we will have to wait til everyone gets here"

"Oh I see."Naruto said.

Tima smiled at the both of them "Do not worry, 2 more people will arrive and we can begin. Well...3 more people if you can't a certain little companion" She chuckled.

Naruto and Korra had no idea what she was talking, but decided to not question it.

Suddenly they heard a scream and a couple of voices. Korra, Naruto, Naga and Tima turned their heads to see a girl with long hair in high pig tails and purple eyes. She also looked alarmed and a bit scared.

"W-who are you guys?! W-Why did you bring me?!" She demanded.

There was no response.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Why you are in the temple of time my dear Lenalee. I'm the Kai or Lord of Time. Tima, I had brought you here for something important. We just need to wait on Gohan to arrive." The kai informed.

Lenalee had some many questions running through her mind. Who is Gohan? Why is she here? Why do those other 2 and Gohan had to do with this? Will she be able to get home? And what about the Black Order? Tima smiled at her and walked up to the reincarnation of exorcist.

"Do not worry. All questions will be answered. I promise" She smiled.

_'Should I...Should I trust her. What if she is secretly from the Earl of Millennium?'_ Lenalee thought.

Tima smiled kindly and nodded "Do relax. I have no relation with the Earl of Millennium. Like I had explained, I am the Kai of Time and I had brought you three here for utmost importance"

Lenalee was completely shocked when she heard this. "Y-You can read minds?!" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. This revelation shocked both Korra and Naruto.

"Yes. I am sorry that I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable. But the entire multiverse is in peril." She explained with seriousness in her voice.

Suddenly, Tima, Korra, Naruto, Naga, and Lenalee heard footsteps and turned their heads to see a tall man that was around 5'8 with broad shoulders, spiky black hair and black eyes.

"Hey...uhh...is this the place where I was needed?" Gohan asked as he looked at the 4 people and the polar dog that he will be soon traveling with.

"Yes, Son Gohan. Korra, Naruto, Lenalee, and Naga. Everyone. This is Gohan" Tima introduced.

The gang looked at him and had different opinions on the guy.

_'__He seems to work out and check out those muscles. So would love to spare with him'_Korra thought.

_'So, This is Gohan. He holds a strong power. Higher than an Akuma Level 4's. And not to mention he is quite handsome. Did I just thought that?'_ Lenalee thought as a small blush appeared on her face.

_'Whoa! So this is Gohan? Wow he looks strong! I hope he doesn't have a personality like Sasuke's or Sai's. I have a feeling me and him gonna be brothers'_ Naruto thought with a grin.

"Hey guys! I'm Gohan! Son Gohan! Nice to meet you all!" He introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and greatest shinobi in all of Konohagakure" The blonde Jinhcuriki introduced as he walked up to the Saiyan hybrid.

"Korra! Avatar Korra! At your service! and this is Naga!" Korra introduced as Naga barked a replied.

"Whoa! I never seen a creature like that before!" Gohan said as he walked up to her and begin to pet her, which she allowed and begin to wag her tail.

"Heh heh She likes you Gohan" Korra laughed.

"Really? Ya think so?" He asked as Naga licked his cheek.

"Oh yea! I know so!" Korra said with a grin. "Hey Naruto! Come pet Naga!"

"NO WAY!" Naruto fearfully shouted. The gang just laughed and Lenalee walked up to the Saiyan hybrid. "And I'm Lenalee" She spoke to him.

"Hello, Nice to meet you!" Gohan said as he held out his hand. Lenalee smiled and shook the hybrid's hand. Their chattering and introduction was abruptly cut off by the time goddess herself.

"Ahem! Now that I have you attention. All of you. And now that you four are here together. I will begin to explain why I brought you four here. I will make this short and blunt. Your worlds are in danger" She explained with a serious look on her.

"WHAT?!" The gasped.

And that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. :) Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, The second chapter is here! Yaaay! :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span> The adventure begins

Everyone besides Tima and Naga stood there in complete shock. Their worlds were in danger?! Why?! How?! Many more questions plagued the teens minds.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! OUR WORLDS ARE IN DANGER?! WHY?!" Korra asked with complete horror in her face.

Tima sighed and looked at them with a serious face. "It's because of a mad man who wants to take over the multiverse. But he cannot do it without gaining power from your worlds" She explained.

"But shouldn't we be at in our own worlds dealing with the problem?!" Asked the Saiyan hybrid. Tima shook her head and begin to explain more about the situation at hand.

"I'm afraid you can't. The enemy doesn't exist in your worlds"

"But you said our worlds are in danger" Naruto said.

"Yes. I did. But I did not say that the danger was IN your worlds. Please, pay attention and no interruptions" She glared at the blonde jinchuriki. Naruto felt embarrassed and nodded his head as he sweat dropped. "R-Right. Sorry" He apologized.

She cleared her throat and begin "He calls himself Lord M. And has incredible power. Power that is beyond even Cell's. And you know how that felt. Right Gohan?"

Gohan eyes widen when he heard this _"I knew someone who was stronger than Cell would arise. I just didn't think it'll be too soon." _He thought.

Lenalee noticed the slight fear in the Saiyan hybrid's eyes and decide to ask him "Gohan? Whose Cell?"

Gohan glared at the marble floor as the haunting memories of his past begin to come up. "A monster I defeated whose power was strong enough to destroy an entire solar system" He explain.

Korra, Naruto and Lenalee was beyond shocked at this. Gohan had defeated someone who was THAT strong?!

_'Gohan? Just how strong ARE you?!" _Thought Korra.

"I would had gone myself but I can't live the temple behind and unprotected. Meaning if I had ever leave or die. Time will cease to exist" She informed.

They all gasp in this dreaded information. "This Masked Man. He is not wearing an orange swirly mask with one eye hole is he?" Naruto asked. Praying to the great god or goddess in the sky that he was wrong. Fortunately, he was wrong.

"No. He is not him Naruto. You can relax." She said with an look of amusement.

The blonde Jinchuriki sighed in relief at this and gained a serious look. "If he is not in our world and wants to control the entire multiverse. Where is he now? What is his true goals?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Naruto. Where IS he?" Korra asked.

Tima closed her eyes for a minute and opened them. They were glowing pink and suddenly a wide portal appeared. "He is in a city named Dirage. I don't know the exact location. I'm sorry. I even tried to look further into the future only to find it blocked. He must of known I would try to look for him. The bastard. As for his true goals, All I am aware of is that he plans to take over the worlds in the multiverse and all you four worlds are one of the strongest." She explained.

Gohan nodded and took on a serious face. "Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it"

"Right. If you enter this portal. You will arrive in the Forest of Legend. The adventure to Dirage City will be long and dangerous which will take at least 10 months" She informed.

"10 MONTHS?!" They all shouted in unison.

_'Oh man. Mom will so kill me. What am I gonna do?'_ Gohan thought.

_'CRAP! I can't leave the village unattended like that. I just hope Kakashi-Sensei and the others will be able to protect the village'_ Naruto thought

_'NOO! I was suppose to go airbending training with that Tenzin guy in a few months. CRAAAAAAP! Can this day get any worse?! Or better?'_ Thought Korra.

_'The Black Order will sure look for me after all of this' _Thought Lenalee

Tima noticed the distress on the teens faces and sighed "Do not worry. While it does take 10 months in this world. Only a month will pass within your worlds" She explained.

All of their faces went from complete shock to excellent relief.

"Ooooh! I see, It's kinda like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Gohan commented

"Exactly" Time replied

"You'll run into obstacles and impossible task. This is a SSS+ Mission and not even the strongest warriors won't make it. If you are afraid. I understand and I will send you home right away." She warned.

The four warriors plus Naga begin to look at each other. Thoughts of dying and not making it had crossed the teens minds. However, a certain blonde spoke up.

"NO WAY IN HELL! I AM NOT GOING HOME UNTIL THIS MISSION IS DONE!" Naruto shouted with pride.

They all gasped at the boldness of the blonde except the supreme kai of time. She is the avatar of time after all. She smirked and decided to test the blonde's bravery and see what he'll say.

"You could die and they won't be anyway to bring you back. Are you sure Naruto? You can run away and stay home." She warned once again.

"No way! Not a chance. You don't scare me! Kai of Time! Dangerous Mission! Dying! SO WHAT! We will complete the mission and kick that masked man's ass. I'LL NEVER GO BACK MY WORD OR BREAK A PROMISE! THAT'S MY NINDO! MY NINJA WAY!" Naruto declared.

Each of his teammates had different of thoughts of Naruto's declaration.

_'Heh! Never giving up! He reminds me so much of Dad! He sure has guts! Nice job Naruto**'**_ Gohan thought with pride.

_'Never giving up or breaking a promise! That's attractive! Yeah! You and me will kick that guys ass! All of us'_ Korra thought with a smirk.

_'WHOA! Such confidence and boldness' _Lenalee thought.

_'He sure has alot of confidence and faith in his team. He has only known them for 10 minutes and already he believes them. Talk about team spirit.' _Tima thought with a prideful smile

Gohan grinned and walked up to the supreme kai of time. "I do believe we have reached a verdict"

The Kai of Time nodded with a smile, and then conjured up 4 backpacks for them. She smiled and handed them the backpacks. "Here you are"

"What's in the those?" Korra asked while she rubbed Naga's head.

"They will help you survive. One backpack has packed food that last you guys for a month, another one holds 4 sleeping bags, the next one holds a medical kit and potions if things get risky. Finally, the last one holds a map and special items that'll help you on your journey" Tima explained.

They all nodded at this and walked towards the portal.

"Goodluck to you all! The Multiverse's fate rest in your hands!" She said as they all entered the portal.

"KAMI! I HATE PORTAAAAALS!" Naruto shouted as he was being sucked in along with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>(New World)<p>

Our heroes had been dropped in the middle of the forest with a hard thud! However, they are in a tangled mess.

"OW!" They shouted and ended up landing all over each other.

"Ugh! Lenalee! Get your hand out of my face!" Korra demanded.

"I can't move. Naga's laying on me" Lenalee replied. "And someone is touching my butt!" She growled

Naga whined as Gohan was laying on her side.

"Nnngh! Being crushed here guys! Ah little help will be nice" Naruto pleaded.

Eventually everyone got up, with Gohan helping Lenalee up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" Lenalee answered as she backed away from him with a little blush on her face. She hoped she don't fall for him. With the Black Order and Allen on her mind. Relationships are the least of the things she is thinking about right now. However, she cannot lie. Gohan does indeed look handsome. Her blushed returned to her face as she thought about the half saiyan again. "Uggh. Stop Lee! You're better than this"

"Alright, everyone. Let's get going! We have a masked man to beat" Gohan ordered.

"Right!" They answered as they followed the Saiyan hybrid into the forest.

* * *

><p>(5 hours later)<p>

"Uuuuugh! We've been walking for hours and it doesn't seem we are getting any closer to a city! " Whined the blonde Jinchuriki.

"Awww, Naru! Lighten up will ya" Korra replied. "It's an adventure!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY KORRA! YOU'RE RIDING NAGA!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the Avatar._ 'And did she just called me Naru?'_ Korra just laughed and grinned at the shinobi. "Ya know you could of just climb up here with me. She doesn't bite"

"Well..Not unless I tell her too"

This frighten the blonde jinchuriki as he rapidly shook his head 'no'

"Eh...Not right n-now" Naruto replied as the evident fear begin to radiate on his face. Korra sighed at the blonde's fear, she's not THAT scary is she? Gohan and the others kept walking until they stopped at a clearing.

"Hmmmm..." The son of Kakarot look up at the sky and begin to noticed that it's getting dark. "Whelp, look's like sun coming down. Crap" He sighed.

"So...should we set up camp here?" Asked the exorcist of the black order.

"Yeah! Me and Naruto will gather firewood. You and Korra can set up the tents."Gohan commanded.

"Got it!" Lenalee and Korra said in unison. Gohan and Naruto left to gather firewood while Lenalee and Korra went to go The avatar got off of Naga and walked to Lenalee who was looking through her backpack.

"Here are the sleeping bags" Lenalee called out to Korra, One was orange, the other was blue, another one was green and the last one was red. Korra who had called dibs on the blue. There was a moment of silence minus the shuffling of things in the bag and Naga scratching herself. Korra decided to break the silence.

"So..What do you think about all this? Ya know. The whole being pulled out of from your world and have to save an entire multiverse from being enslaved?"Korra questioned.

Lenalee thought about it and it did sounded odd too. "To be honest. I am excited,nervous and bit upset" She answered as she set up the tents, along with Korra.

"Excited, Nervous and Upset? I understand the excited part. But the nervous and upset one. Can you explain that one to me?" Asked Korra.

'_Should I tell her about the Black Order? I mean, we ARE teammates saving this multiverse from being enslaved by some __maniac.' _Thought the exorcist.

"Well. I am nervous because this is my first time being out of my world. Plus, working with strangers. No offense!"

"None-taken"

"And scared because of an certain organization. I see them as my family and yet, I'm scared what they will do when they find out I'm missing" Lenalee said.

Korra nodded and listened. "I understand you're not ready to tell us about your past life. Yet. But I just want you to know. You don't have to feel this alone. We are ALL scared. And we'll be here to protect you Lenalee. That's a promise. You don't have to be alone"

"Yeah. Your right. Thanks Korra" She replied with a smile

"No problem. I like this you know. Girl talk. I never had a girlfriend before. I mean! Not like THAT! Just never had a friend who was a girl...or a boy" Korra replied with a hint of sadness

Lenalee giggled and nodded "I know what you meant"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gohan and Naruto were gathering firewood. Gohan had found a large tree trunk and grinned. "We'll use this" Naruto looked over and was just surprised.<p>

"G-Gohan! We don't need that much wood ya know" He replied.

"Oh I know" Gohan then kicked the huge tree trunk high in the air with amazing strength and then gave it a series of punches and kicks. After that, Gohan flew back down and crouched. As a pile of small logs begin to drop and stack themselves up. Naruto was utterly surprise and a bit speechless.

"I...uhh...wh-what...ummm...what...WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Heheheheh. We got some fire wood. I suppose you were right though. It is too much. Let's just carry 3 each."Gohan instructed.

Naruto just nodded dumbly and picked up the firewood along with Gohan and started to walk to the campsite. _'I can't tell him that I'm not fully human. Not to any them yet.'_ Gohan thought.

"Say Gohan? How did you do that back there? Man that was awesome!" Naruto asked.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Well, Vegetables and Training. All that good stuff. Heh Heh" The blonde Jinchuriki bought it and shrugged it off. He sighed in relief.

_'That was close'_

* * *

><p>"Do you think the guys will be back?" Lenalee asked.<p>

"I'm sure they will. Gohan seems tough and Naru looks powerful." Korra grinned.

She was actually getting worried about them, especially Gohan even though she would never admit it. However, her worry's had died down when the guys had returned with the firewood, Much to her relief.

"Hey girls! We got the firewood!" Naruto announced. Lenalee smiled and pointed to the fireplace where to put the wood in. "Just sit it right there Naruto"

Gohan begin to look through his backpack and found some fish meat. "Yum!...Huh?" Gohan paused as he look further into the bag and found 2 silver capsules. "What the hell? Capsules? I wonder what they are"

"Hey Gohan! Whatcha got there?" Korra asked as she walked up to the Saiyan-Hybrid. He showed her the capsule and began to examine it.

"What the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks is that?" Korra asked.

Gohan chuckled on how she spelled "Hell" and began to explain. "It is a Dyno Cap that is use for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport" He explained.

"Really?!" Korra, Naruto and Lenalee asked.

"Yes. They can hold a house, refrigerator, vehicles and food!Anything you want it to hold. Except people, it'll always be there for you" Gohan explained. He pressed the top button and threw it on the ground. It exploded in smoke and when it died down, a green tent.

"THAT TINY THING CAN HOLD A HOUSE?!" Naruto asked with complete astonishment.

"Wow! A Tent! Awesome!" Gohan commented.

Korra, Lenalee and Naruto were completely shocked by this. "Whoa..." they said

* * *

><p>25 minutes of explanations and questions later, there stood a green tent and a blue tent. Guess the group will be sharing.<p>

"So who can start this fire?" Asked Lenalee

"I can!" Korra grinned as she got up and shaped her hand like a gun and shot a ball of fire onto the pile of wood, bursting it in flames. Naruto was completely astonish from the display.

"WHOA! How'd ya do that without hand signs?!" Naruto asked.

Korra was confused "Hand-signs? I never use hand-signs when I'm bending!"

Now it was Naruto's turned to be confused "Bending? What the hell is that?"

"It is the ability to manipulate an element and is significant to many aspects of life" Korra explained.

"WOW! That sounds alot like Chakra" Naruto commented. '_Hmmm...I wonder if I can do bending' _thought the blonde Jinchuriki

Gohan chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly "I do believe we should introduced ourselves. We are a team after all" Naruto nodded and smiled at this. He remembered back when team 7 was born and Kakashi wanted to do introductions.

"Those were the days..." He said to himself.

"You say something Naruto?" Asked Gohan

"Huh? Oh no, just thinking" Naruto replied. Gohan decided to not press the issue and smiled at the group as the gathered around the fire.

"Guess I'll go first. My name is Son Gohan, I am sixteen years old. My hobbies and likes are training, reading, eating, learning new things and going on adventures. My dislikes are people who hurt others for fun and pleasure. My goal is to be as strong as my Dad and become the worlds strongest Martial Artist ever. Maybe become an scholar too" Gohan introduced.

"Amazing Gohan! I know you'll be as strong as your father" Lenalee commented, However she noticed a hint of sadness from the son of Kakarot. The the black order's exorcist decide to call out on it. "G-Gohan? You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He smiled. "Anybody next?" Lenalee however wasn't convinced and decided to press him about it later on.

_'Was it something that had to do with his father?'_ thought Lenalee

"Me! I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am sixteen years old too. My hobbies are eating ramen and pranks and training. My dislikes are know it all's, people who lie to themselves and cats! My dream is to become Hokage" Naruto introduced.

Korra grinned when she heard pranks "Sooo..a prankster huh? I can be a prankster myself ya know!"

Naruto grinned right back at her "We'll then, I guess we'll have a prank war one day Korra-chan!"

"Your on"

Gohan decided to answer a question, "Hey Naruto? What's an Hokage?"

Naruto got into a thinking position "Let's see! A Hokage is a leader of a village. Who will defend his/or her village with his/or her life and inherits the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is an ideal of believing in your village and it's people." He explained.

"That sounds awesome Naruto" Korra commented.

"Yeah, well I AM pretty awesome" Naruto boasted.

Lenalee and Gohan sweat dropped from the boastfulness from Naruto. _'Well isn't he the modest one' _They both thought sarcastically. Korra smiled at the blonde and decided to speak up.

"I'll go next. I'm Korra. Avatar Korra. My Likes are taking walks and adventures with Naga. Dislikes? Mmmmm...waking up in the middle of the night or being annoyed. My dream is to be the greatest Avatar of all time." Korra said with a grin.

"Hey Korra-chan? What's an Avatar?" Asked the Blonde Jinchuriki.

"I'm happy you asked Naru, Ya see. The Avatar is a being who mastered all elements. Earth, Fire, Water & Air. I have Fire, Earth and Water down. All I need is Air and I'll be set" She said with a grin.

"I see! That's awesome Korra-chan" Naruto commented.

_'Why does he keep calling me that?! Was because I called him Naru, and why am I blushing! Dammit! ' _Korra thought as she was fighting off a blush. "L-Lenalee. It's your turn now."

"Right. My name is Lenalee Lee. Like you all, I am sixteen years old. I like cooking and my favorite food is chocolate cake. I dislike Akuma, a certain someone, and people from the Central Agency. My dream...well..I don't really have one" Lenalee said with a shrug.

_'Ah. She likes chocolate cake. I'll buy her some one day'_ Gohan thought

"What's the Central Agency and what are Akuma?" Asked Naruto.

Lenalee sighed and decide to reveal some info but not too much "Akuma are beings created by the Earl of Millennium. The Earl of Millennium wants to find all the innocence to destroy all human life. The innocence is the only thing that can destroy the Akuma and stop the Earl of Millennium." She explained.

"WHAT?! That guy wants to destroy all human life? But why!?" Asked Korra.

"I'm not sure" Lenalee replied.

Gohan looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. _'Well, better head in'_

"Guys, time to head in. It's getting dark and we need to get up first thing in the morning"

"Right" They said in unison. Lenalee and Korra walked into the blue tent while Naga guard it in case of monsters. Naruto and Gohan decide to go inside the green tent.

As the boys got in their sleeping bags, Naruto had one thought on his mind.

"Say Gohan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think we are gonna expect in this mission?" He asked.

Gohan was quiet at first. Trying to think of a good response. He had only found one. "Possibly beings that could be stronger than us. No doubt monsters that will be beyond this world and the next. To be completely honest, I'm kind of excited"

"Heh heh. So I'm not the only one huh?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Nope. Going on an adventure with 3 people and a polar dog. Meeting new friends and possible enemies. It's so fun. Finally I can take my mind off of things"

_'Especially with Dad' _He thought.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find this masked guy so I could smash his face!" Naruto declared "He won't take over anyone's worlds. Right Gohan?" Naruto encouraged.

Gohan grinned and closed his eyes.

"Yeah Naruto, We'll beat him. You can bet on that"

Tomorrow was surely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>And that is chapter 2!<p>

Chapter 3 will appear on Saturday or Sunday.

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
